Unexpected Moments
by bellex
Summary: AU Rogan. Blue Eyes. That’s what he remembers from the first time he saw her. As well as all the times he would see her after that.
1. A Dustland Fairytale

**A/N:** Okay so I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, cause well lets admit I'm a horrible updater. But I had this idea and I just had to get it out. It is going to be a Rogan eventually. I'll try and update regularly, but I make no promises.

This is dedicated to my friend Mariana, because well she was the one who told to me to write a Rogan, or well a happy Rogan, so here it is. Enjoy.

Just a side note, not everything will be explained in the first chapter, but everything will be explained later on.

**But you should know that this story takes place in the end of Rory's junior year around April.**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed still don't own 'em.

**A Dustland Fairytale  
**

Blue Eyes. That's what he remembers from the first time he saw her. As well as all the times he would see her after that.

**--XxXxXxXxXxX--**

His friends were late, as usual so there he sat all alone in the restaurant. That's when he spotted her. She was working as the waitress in the area in which he was seated. She was at a nearby table cleaning up after costumers that had just left when she looked up and spotted him and he smirked.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were a gorgeous blue that he had never seen before. It was as she was staring into her eyes that he noticed it, a flash of annoyance accompanied by an eye roll. Her attention was returned to the task she was doing before disappearing into the back.

He was confused. Usually girls swooned at his glance, but this girl she just brushed him off, or well his glance off. Hell she even looked annoyed. That was what confused him the most why would she be annoyed at him, it's not like he knew her.

As he was having the conversation with himself in his head the girl reappeared and approached his table. She took this time to look over him. Just as she expected he was a rich society boy. Now, she was part of society, so therefore she knew what he was like. Cocky, thinking he was God's great gift to women with his smirk that probably made every girl swoon. She should know, she was best friends with someone exactly like him. Well if he thought she was going to be like all the others and just fall at his feet he had another thing coming.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would stop picturing me naked in your head and order" She was tired, she was supposed be on her way home right now, but the person that had the shift after her called in sick, so now she was stuck working until they found a replacement.

The sound of her voice brought him out of his daydream state. He looked at her, and he obviously still looked confused because she repeated her request. He had to smirk at the fact that she thought that he was picturing naked.

"Well I wasn't picturing you naked, but if you would like I can do so much more then just picturing you naked. Why don't we make that a reality?" Confidence was his forte. And well his good looks didn't hurt either.

"How bout no, and as we're at it why don't you order I got other costumers." She knew she was being rude, and she might get in trouble from her boss, but it didn't really seem to matter right at that very moment.

He looked around; the place wasn't that busy but as he took another glance at her, she looked tired so he was willing to give her a break. "Just a coffee for now, I'm still waiting for some friends."

She nodded and walked away, only to return a few moments later with his coffee. As she was about to walk away again he grabbed her arm. "By the way I'm Logan."

"Well isn't that great." She said as she pulled her arm free and walked in the back.

**--XxXxXxXxXxX--**

Logan had finished his coffee not to long after the girl left. When he went to find her to order another his friends arrived, in their own true fashion of course. And that meant loud.

"Logan mate been here long?" one of the men shouted across the room. The man standing next to him shushed him as they walked over to the table Logan was currently occupying.

"Hey Finn." Logan said while embracing him in a manly hug before turning to the other man present "Colin." He said with a nod and handshake.

The all took their seats around the table when a new waitress came over. She was blonde and was definitely into him. "Hey guys what can I get you?" she asked ending in what Logan could only guess as what she was trying to make a sexy pout.

Colin and Finn both placed their orders, and she turned to him. "Uh, ya I'll just take another coffee, but before you go can you tell me what happened to the other waitress?"

"Oh, you mean Rory? She had been here since opening and got stuck working later until I got here she's on her way home." The blonde replied looking slightly disappointed that he wasn't as interested in her as he was in Rory.

"Thanks" Logan said with a smile.

His friends were looking at him strangely, but hey at least he got a name.

* * *

Alright so love it? Hate it? Push that pretty _go _button in the left corner and send me a review.


	2. Going Through The Motions

**A/N:** Alrighty, so it's been a few months since I've updated, and I would give you an excuse but you probably don't want to hear it. But if you do, then go to my blog and there's a nice long explanation there. So without further ado here is the next chapter.

**Reviews:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! I don't think I've had to many reviews on a first chapter. I would put personal thanks here, but I find it takes up too much space, so I'll be posting them on my blog.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em… I'm way too poor.

**Going Through The Motions**

Two more months. That's all that she had left and she would've made it a full year at a high school. But just like all the other times she just had to get expelled along with her best friend for getting caught for doing something, which as she thinks about it now, could be classified as completely stupid.

**Flashback**

"I've got an idea" Tristan said as he approached Rory's locker.

"Why am I all of a sudden worried?" Rory said not even glancing up from the books she was putting away into her locker

"Oh come on it'll be fun and trust me we won't get caught." Tristan put on his 'you just kicked my puppy' look and lifted her head so that her eyes were looking right into his.

"Fine, lets here this idea." She said closing her locker and linking her arm with Tristan's. She always gave in too easily to him.

**End Flashback**

But as always they got caught and now she was in need of a new school, because when you take the Headmasters car and rebuild it in the gym that is never used, is grounds for expulsion, or so the Headmaster told them. But Rory thought that it was because the Headmaster knew of their previous expulsions and misbehaviour and wanted them gone.

Now she had to go home and explain to her grandparents why yet another school decided to send her on her way.

**-XxXxXxXxXxX-**

As she had expected her grandparents were waiting for her to get home. They were sitting at the dinner table not speaking, only to call her to sit down, and even then that was just her grandmother. Rory walked into the room and took her regular seat on the side of the table with her grandparents at either end.

After a few moments of silence Emily finally spoke again "Lorelai Leigh," _uh-oh full name. _"What were you thinking?" her voice rising ever so slightly, but enough to let Rory know that she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"It was just supposed to fun. A joke," before Rory could get any further in her explanation she was cut off, but it wasn't from her grandmother, it was instead from her, until then, silent grandfather. When she heard her grandfathers' voice she knew she was in a lot more trouble then ever before. Usually her grandfather would stay quiet and allow her grandmother to take care of an appropriate punishment, as well as looking for a new school.

"What were you thinking? Have you not shamed this family enough over the years?" Richard started. "The headmaster was a friend of ours that took you into the school despite the fact that you have been expelled from 9 schools in the last 5 years!" Richard paused to take a breath, his face red. But before he could continue Emily piped back in, obviously not liking the fact that she was interrupted from her regular routine.

"You are acting just like your mother!" at this Rory tensed. In all the punishment 'talks' she had gotten over the years, her mother was never brought up. "She had no respect for us. We gave her everything and what did she do? She got pregnant then took off after the baby was born, never to be heard from again."

"Stop! Just stop!" Rory stood from the table, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, but trust me, I am nothing like my mother." and with that she left the room.

"Rory, you come back here right this second! We are not done discussing this young lady!" Emily called after her, but Rory just kept walking, ignoring her grandmothers' calls until she reached her room, and locked the door.

She went over to her shelves that contained her CD's and pulled out her Anti-Flag CD and put it into her CD player. She knew the loud music would annoy her grandmother, but at the moment she didn't care.

Rory hated it when she was compared to her mother. Her mother wasn't mentioned too often around the Gilmore residence because, she suspected, it hurt her grandparents too much talk about the daughter that had shamed the family, and then left them behind with a mess to be cleaned up. But Rory, she was different, she was nothing life her mother.

Sure Rory liked to pull pranks with her friends, or more specifically her best friend. But she wasn't going to shame the family like her mother did, and her grandparents knew that, even if they choose to ignore the fact sometimes. Her mother had gotten pregnant and abandoned her baby. Now Rory wasn't a virgin, growing up in Hartford it was kinda hard to not have sex. It was something to do, another way to have fun. But Rory was also safe. She was on the pill and always used a condom.

Also she wasn't just about to give up the life she had here in Hartford, for something unknown. She loved her life, and she loved her grandparents. They had given her a great life so far. They didn't have to take her in when her mother left; they could've sent her off to live with Christopher. But they didn't, and for that she would be forever grateful.

She didn't have any homework to be done since she was no longer in school, and she didn't have a shift at the café that night, so she changed out of her uniform, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Logan couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the girl with blue eyes that had just blown him off as if he was nothing. And the thing that was bugging him the most was why she was so interesting to him. Why did he care what she thought of him? Was it the fact that she had bruised his ego, and he now felt like he had something to prove? Or was it something more? What ever it was it had brought him back to the coffee house at which she worked. He sat at the same table he had just the night before, but was disappointed when he couldn't see her. When the waitress came over to him he decided to ask about her.

"Hi there! What can I get for ya?" The waitress with name tag that read 'Steph' on it, and an overly bright smile asked.

"Just a coffee thanks." But before she could walk away Logan spoke up once more, "Actually, I was also wondering if Rory was coming in tonight?"

The waitress' smile seemed to falter for a second before she answered "No, she's not working tonight." Her voice sounded a tad harsh, but Logan ignored it.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Logan gave her a charming smile as Steph left to get his coffee.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory woke up an hour later to a knocking on her door. The CD had ended, so she could hear the knocking clearly. Then all of a sudden the knocking stopped and it was replaced by the sound of her grandmothers' voice.

"Rory get dressed and come downstairs. We have guests joining us tonight for supper." Emily stated, and then walked away.

Rory sighed. She hated it when they had guests for dinner. It was either a business associate of her grandfathers', or yet another _charming _young man (that was probably the son of a business associate) that her grandparents were trying to set her up with. Either way, Rory was not in the mood to have to deal with anyone tonight. But she had to.

So slowly getting out of bed Rory stumbled into her walk in closet and pulled out a nice blue halter dress. She then proceeded into the bathroom to do her makeup and hair. Since she didn't have much time to get ready she put her hair into two side braids, and only applied the basic makeup that consisted of eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. After she was dressed, she started to head downstairs, pausing only briefly to take a deep breath and put on her best society smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Logan had been sitting there sulking for the past hour. Why he was sulking he didn't know, but he didn't like it. So after he finished off his 6th cup of coffee, he stood up and went to pay his bill. As he approached the counter he spotted the manager talking to an employee. He made a quick decision, and decided to talk to the manager about Rory.

"Excuse me?" Logan said moving down the counter to where the manager was standing.

"Yes?" The manager said turning to face Logan.

"I'm a friend of Rory's and I was wondering if you could tell me when she's working next." Logan kept his best society smile in place, and was being as polite as he could to the manager who looked the local high school nerd that didn't grow up.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, it's against policy." The manager said while pushing up his glasses that were sliding down his nose.

"Oh, well you see the thing is, I'm came all this way from out of town, and I'd really like to surprise her, so if you could tell me you'd be helping me out a lot." After saying this Logan pulled out two hundred dollars and slipped it across the counter to the manager.

The manager looked at the money then back at Logan before nodding his head. "Yes well alright then, let's see here." He pulled out a sheet of paper from behind the desk and scanned it quickly. "Well it seems here Rory will be working tomorrow from 4-9." And as quickly as he pulled out the list he put it back away.

"Thanks for that," Logan said as he walked away from the manager towards the cashier, paid for his coffee and left. Now he had a name, and when she was working next.

* * *

so love it? hate it? let me know in a review!

Toria


	3. The Good Left Undone

**A/N: **So I know it's been forever since I last updated this, but hopefully some of you are still around to read it.  
**Reviews: **Thank you all so much for your reviews!  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. All I own is this computer and a couple hundred CDs, and I'm not giving up either if you try and sue me.

**The Good Left Undone**

When Rory reached the bottom of the stairs she was shocked to see her best friend and partner in crime, Tristan DuGrey sitting on the couch, with his parents and her grandparents seated throughout the room.

Just upon entering the room she knew that something wasn't right, there was something in the air that told her that she should just try and run back upstairs and hide until the whole thing was over, but alas they had seen her so running away was not an option.

Rory sighed as she took a seat next to Tristan on the couch. All conversation that had been going on between the Gilmore's and the DuGrey's stopped almost immediately and all eyes were on her and Tristan. No one spoke, and the room had an eerie silence about it. Then Tristan's father stood up and started to pace back in forth in front of the two teens. He all of a sudden stopped and looked at the two of them, his face already turning red, then that's when it all started, the screaming match of the year.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Logan groaned in frustration. He didn't know what had compelled him to do something as idiotic that he had just done. What was it about this chick that had him acting so out of character for him? Usually it was the girls that were tripping all over themselves for him, what girl wouldn't? That's right, she wouldn't. He wasn't used to this feeling of needing to impress a girl; usually just a smile, or the charming attitude did it for him. This girl had some special power over him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He walked into his room ready to just fall onto his bed and sleep away what was rest of the day, but instead he was greeted with the sounds of his two best friends shouting at the TV while playing a video game. Okay so it was official he was losing his mind. How could he forget about his friends? His mind was too busy thinking about the girl that he had only met a day ago, that he forgot about the fact that him and his friends were in town for some function that their parents wished them to attend during the week since it was a reading week at school before exams and they were allowed to come home.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The screaming match had been more exhausting then any sport Tristan had ever played and more exhausting then any sport then Rory had ever watched him play.

Tristan's dad had started talking about how they had managed to screw up yet again, and how they had shamed their well-respected families in the process as well. He just kept rambling on and Rory started to just tune him out, that is until she heard something that she never though she would hear from James DuGrey.

"**It's probably her fault." James stated pointing towards Rory. "She's probably exactly like her mother, taking joy in screwing up young men's lives, just like her mother did with Chris. I mean where is he now? Has anyone heard from Chris in the last decade?" Rory was tense, this whole day had gone from bad to worse. What was with people today and comparing her to her mother?**

**Before he could continue on his rant, Rory stood up and stopped him.**

"**Don't you fucking dare compare me to my mother." Rory responded, her voice calm, yet deadly.**

**She heard her grandmother and Eliza DuGrey give a short gasp at her language, while James just looked at her shocked. In all the years that he had known her, she was always polite, but now, now he didn't know what to think.**

"**My mother made some stupid mistakes, and then didn't own up to them. I take credit for the mistakes I have made, and trust me when I say that I will never make quite the same mistakes she made. Sure I pull pranks with Tristan, but there is no chance in hell that I will ever get pregnant and abandon my family!" And with that she walked out of the room on to the back patio, and plopping down into one of the over sized chairs her grandparents kept out there.**

Rory rolled over in bed onto the well-defined chest of her companion. She hugged him tight while he started to lightly run his fingers through her hair.

"What are we going to do Tristan?" Rory whispered, not loosening her grip on him.

"I don't know Ror," Tristan sighed, "I've never seen them that mad before. And their punishment! It's like they got together and thought of what would hurt us both the most and then used it against us."

**Rory heard the door open up behind her. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest with her head resting on them. She shouldn't let what James had said get to her, but he had struck a nerve in her that just made her snap.**

**She felt an arm drape across her shoulders and the presence of Tristan sitting down on the arm of her chair. They sat in silence for a few moments before Tristan spoke up.**

"**Well that was something in there Ror," Tristan said giving her shoulders a light squeeze, "You know how long I've been waiting for someone to have enough guts to stand up to my father like you just did? You are officially my new hero!"**

**Rory gave him a small smile. "Well, as long as I'm your hero." Tristan let out a laugh. "Tristan," He stopped and looked at her, "This is going to be bad, isn't it?"**

**Tristan stood up, grabbing Rory's hand as he did, pulling her up with him. He pulled her into a hug, which she reciprocated almost immediately, clinging to him. "We'll get through whatever they throw at us together, just like we always have." Rory pulled back slightly and looked up at him.**

"**Promise?" Rory asked in a small voice.**

"**Promise." Tristan said as Rory placed her head back on his chest, pulling him even closer.**

**The two stood there for a few moments until it was ruined by Richard opening the door yelling at them to return inside so they could finish discussing the issue at hand.**

**The two pulled apart slowly and entered back inside hand in hand. Rory avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, instead choosing to pick a spot on the carpet. She could feel Tristan give her hand a reassuring squeeze as they reclaimed their position on the couch. No one spoke up immediately instead they all sat in a tense silence. Finally Emily broke the silence.**

"**Over the last 5 years you both have done countless irresponsible things that have ended in your expulsion from multiple schools. Finally it has come down to the situation we have on our hands." Emily motioned to James to continue.**

"**We have discussed the matter and have come to the conclusion, which we think is reasonable, especially considering the situation you have put us in. You are to finish the year with private tutors considering it is too late for you to be transferred anywhere, but come September you will be sent to separate boarding schools."**

"**WHAT?!" Both Tristan and Rory stood up and looked from James to everyone else in the room, but found them all looking very serious.**

"**You can't do that to us! We've been going to school together since kindergarten, you can't split us up for our senior year!" Rory was the first one to find the words to respond. Tristan still looked like he was trying to process that his parents were seriously shipping him off, and more so that it was going to be without Rory.**

"**We can and we will young lady. You two have caused enough trouble together, it is time that you learn to grow up." Richard said speaking up. "And Rory, you are to quit that silly little job you took at the café. We allowed you to take it earlier this year when you started, thinking it would teach you some responsibility but as it has obviously failed to do so. You are to go in tomorrow and explain to your boss why you can no longer work there effective immediately."**

"**Grandpa," Rory started but Richard just raised a hand silencing her. Rory knew that arguing the matter would be no use, they had made up their minds and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Rory pulled on Tristans hand that was still intertwined with hers and that seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. "Well I see there is nothing else to discuss, so Tristan and I are leaving." And with that she pulled Tristan out of the room and out of the house.**

**Tristan pulled his car keys out of his pocket, selecting the key for Rory's car. They had decided last year that they would both keep a set of keys for each other's cars, incase of situations exactly like this one. Tristan got into the driver seat, and once Rory was settled into the passenger seat they were off towards Tristans house which they knew from past experience would be empty for the next couple hours, not that it really mattered either way.**

"I know what you mean. They could've easily just sent us off to the same school and forgotten about us. But no, it's off to separate schools we go for the first time ever." Rory said.

"We'll get through it though, I know we will." Tristan said almost if trying to convince himself as well as her.

Rory sighed. She knew that the next year was going to be tough, but they still had a few months before they had to worry about that.

"Well I better get going before my grandparents send out the search team to find me." Rory said as she released herself from Tristans hold and got out of bed, and slipping into her shoes she had taken off earlier. She turned and gave Tristan a peck on the cheek then grabbed the keys and started to make her way out of the room.

Just as she was walking out of the bedroom door she heard Tristan shout to her "We will make it through this Ror." _They had to._

* * *

Please press that pretty review button and let me know what you think.  
Also, check out my blog (the link is on my homepage) it'll let you know when you should expect an update from me.

Victoria.


End file.
